darkest_star_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall Ryelan
Name Fall Ryelan Age 134 years old, appears mid 20s. Weight 185lbs Height 5'8" Species Lithe wolf Appearance Tan skin and tattooed, piercing green eyes, toned body with hypnotic curves. melodic voice, and usually had vibrant red hair. 3 long parallel scars ran from above her right eyebrow down the right side of her neck and stopped at her collar bone. Similar scars ran across the left side of her stomach, from the third rib to her hip bone. Personality Shy Background Over a century ago, there were many thriving packs of white angelic wolves in the heavens. They were sought after for protection and healing. But a war was waged between these packs and the black demonic wolf packs from the pits of hell. Many wolves from both sides sacrificed their lives for the well being of their packs and few survived. One of the demonic wolves, Rogue, was clever and had honed his ability to shift and was able to disguise himself as an angelic wolf. Once the war was over, he stayed in the heavens with the angelic wolves for one reason. Iridessa. She was the alpha female of the Royal Angelic Wolves. Her alpha male, Magnus, had fallen in the midst of a battle during the war. Rogue and Iridessa had fallen in love and ruled as the top alpha pair. A few years later, a grey female wolf pup was born from Iridessa into the heavens. Shocked at the coloration of the pup she had given birth to, she grew angry and hostile, for she had been tricked. Iridessa confronted Rogue about this and attacked him, tearing away his disguise and proving his true origin, demonic. Once she had killed the deceiver, she cast down her pup to the earth, condemning her to walk on the land of the mortals. She named her daughter Fall at this point because in her eyes, her daughter had fallen from grace. Since she was cast down, Fall had to fight to survive. She moved from pack to pack, and was never in one place for too long. Fall was cast out of every pack and was forced to be a lone wolf. Fall had come across an abandoned clearing near a waterfall and river and claimed it as her own. The waterfall and river had been shown to her by the ghost of her father, to help young fall survive. The waters flowed from heavens and had healing powers, keeping her in good health. That is where she remained. Until now, that is. Since she could not find her place amongst the wolves, she found she had her own abilities of shifting, obviously passed down by her father. So she worked for years to perfect her skills. She could shift into anything she wished as long as she knew what it was and had seen it before, including humans and other creatures. Being able to shift into a human kept her out of harms way for the most part, until one night she learned that she always had to keep her guard up. As uniquely beautiful as she was, she had trouble with unwanted male attention. She was taken from a bar she frequented by a couple of rugged looking men who offered to walk her home. She had seen them before so she thought they were safe enough; she gave them the benefit of the doubt. As the walked down an alley, the two men attacked her, pinning her to a wall. One of the men bit into her throat as the other went about tearing away at her clothes. She had been too scared to think about shifting into her natural form at the time, so she screamed. The vampire let go, gagged her with her shirt. After they raped and beat her, they left her in the alley to die. Little did they know, she had survived and was now a unique breed; not only did she have angelic and demonic wolf blood running through her veins, she was now part vampire. Not only that, but she had horrible scars on her face and stomach from their attack. Ever since, she has learned to protect herself and remain wary of everything. No one would hurt her or take advantage of her ever again. Stats Still learning Abilities Shape Shifting Category:Inhabitants